My Sophomore Year
by JulieintheHeaven
Summary: Bella Swan, quatorze ans, pense que l'âge n'est qu'un chiffre. Mais quand l'amour s'en mêle, il se pourrait bien que tout se complique ... AH Ed/B Em/R J/A.
1. Prologue

**__**Salut tout le monde ^^ Ceci est la trame de mes premiers écrits, qui sont assez courts je dois le reconnaître ! Donc j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira ! J'hésite encore à poster une fois par semaine un chapitre assez long, ou un petit peu tous les jours, mais dîtes-moi ce que vous préfèrez !

* * *

**_My Sophomore Year_**

**__**_(Payphone - Maroon 5)_

Sac ? Ok.

Iphone ? Ok.

Stress ? Au maximum.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Bref, retour arrière. Moi c'est Isabella Swan, mais si vous voulez qu'on soit amis, il vaudrait mieux m'appeler Bella. Pourquoi suis-je autant stressée ? Eh bien, je suppose que mon premier jour en tant que lycéenne à part entière est un motif valable. Fini le collège, adieu les railleries de gamins immatures. Bonjour la liberté, et la maturité. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on dit non ? Même si ce changement ne va pas être _énorme_ pour les élèves de Forks, État de Washington. En effet, le lycée et le collège de cette petite bourgade sont rassemblés en un immense site, appelé « Cité Scolaire ». Eh oui, car il semblerait que en plus de nous envoyer dans un véritable lieu de torture, berceau des moqueries et autres humiliations, on ait décidé de donner à ce lieu un nom encore plus _pourri_.

Pour en revenir à moi, je suis née ici, à Forks, petite ville d'environ 3000 habitants, il y a environ quatorze ans. Oui, quatorze ans, car je suis ce qu'on l'on appelle couramment une _petite intelllo_, si pour vous _petite intello _signifie avoir une bonne moyenne et avoir au préalable sauté une année. Je suis née du fruit de l'amour de Charlie Swan, chef de la police, et de Renée Dwyer, ex-Swan, anciennement institutrice. Mais ma mère, ayant décidé que nous n'étions pas assez bien pour elle, a quitté le cocon familial lorsque j'ai atteint l'âge de 10 ans, et s'est rapidement mariée à Phil, un riche médecin. Quant à mon père, il est resté célibataire depuis le départ de ma mère, ce qui nous convient parfaitement à tous les deux, ne voulant pas déranger la routine installée depuis quatre ans.

En parlant de mon père, je l'attends depuis près de 30 minutes sur le perron de notre petite maison typiquement américaine. Agacée, je l'appelle pour ce qui me semble la centième fois :

- Papaaaaaa ! Je ne compte pas passer mon premier jour de lycée à t'attendre sur le perron !

- C'est bon, j'arrive, grommelle-t-il.

Oui, mon père n'est pas connu pour être du matin.

Enfin, il arrive en courant et déverrouille rapidement sa voiture de patrouille. Le summum de la honte, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dois-je dire. Même si les jeunes de ma classe ayant déjà atteint les _sweet sixteen_, possèdent pour la plupart une voiture, je ne peux pas, moi, car j'ai quatorze ans, vous vous rappelez ? M'enfin. Une dizaine de minutes après avoir démarré, nous nous engouffrons dans le parking du lycée. Je sors de la voiture le plus vite possible pour ne pas me faire remarquer, mais c'est raté, et je fonce droit dans un corps étranger. Enfin, techniquement, pas si étranger que ça. Timidement, je relève la tête, et plonge mes yeux dans deux émeraudes. _Oh non, pas CES émeraudes, s'il vous plaît, si il y a quelqu'un là-haut, je vous en SUPPLIE, faites quelque chose._ Mais ma supplique ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'effet, et j'entends le ténor appartenant au propriétaire des émeraudes s'élever dans l'air :

- Tu vas bien … euh … ? Je ne t'ai pas blessée ?

- B … Bella … Et, … non, je .. je vais bien. C'est … c'est bon, parvins-je à peine à balbutier.

Ah bravo Swan ! Magnifique entrée en matière ! J'entends presque les applaudissements au loin. Je murmure une excuse et pars en courant rejoindre Angela, ma meilleure amie.

Bien, je suppose que je vous dois bien des explications. Le propriétaire du ténor et des émeraudes s'appelle Edward Cullen, et il est, comment dire ? Un genre d'homme parfait ? En réalité, c'est un peu comme dans les films. Des notes excellentes dans toutes les matières, président du comité des Terminales de cette année, plein aux as, et petite amie parfaite, à son image. Et _bien sûr_, il a dix-sept ans, soit trois de plus que moi, et ne m'a _jamais_ remarqué, enfin si, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

Pour l'anecdote, le réfectoire du lycée et du collège de Forks est le même. Or, l'année dernière, dans un de mes mauvais jours, j'ai eu la fantastique idée de tomber à ses pieds, mais dans le sens _propre _du terme. Bien sûr, Edward étant Edward, il m'a tout de suite proposé son aide et tout ce qui allait avec. J'ai tout de suite accepté, mais quand je me suis relevée, j'ai croisé son regard vert, et une décharge électrique a parcouru tout mon corps. Ce qui pose un _énorme _problème.

Car, bonjour, je m'appelle Bella-_intello-catastrphe_-Swan, je rentre en seconde, et depuis un peu moins de six mois, je suis tombée amoureuse de ce très cher Edward_-sexy-parfait-_Cullen.

* * *

Dooonc ! C'est assez court, je sais, mais j'espère que cet avant goût vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, car c'est ma première fanfiction ! A savoir également : Je recherche activement une beta, car si je n'ai pas énormément de mal avec l'orthographe, disons que la relecture et moi font deux ^^

Bisous à tous,

Ju'


	2. First day in High School

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà le second chapitre de _My Sophomore Year, _légèrement plus court que le premier !

Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait SUPER plaisir, sachez que c'est super motivant pour moi !

Je remercie également ma béta MissClaire29, qui vraiment beaucoup aidé, mille mercis à elle !

Au passage, j'ai décidé de poster plusieurs fois par semaine des chapitres assez courts. Mais si vous préférez des chapitres plus longs et moins fréquents, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Bref, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**First day in High School**_

_(Drive By – Train)_

Après mon petit « accident », je me dirige vers le hall du lycée. Au loin, j'aperçois ma meilleure amie Angela et son petit ami Ben. A la vue de ces visages familiers, j'accélère légèrement le pas, en tentant, tant bien que mal, de ne pas trébucher sur un objet quelconque. Quand j'arrive enfin à leur niveau, j'interpelle mon amie et son amoureux :

- Eh, Angie, Ben !

- Bells ! Super heureuse de te voir ma belle ! Me lance Angela, qui me serre dans ses bras.

- Ouais, ça fait plaisir Bella, continue Ben.

Angela est ma meilleure amie depuis le départ de ma mère, qui fut une période assez éprouvante pour moi. Elle a toujours été là, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Ben est son petit ami depuis le début de l'été, lorsqu'Angie s'était enfin décidée à prendre les choses en main. Les deux tourtereaux se tournaient autour depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Nous avions appris hier, alors qu'on nous avait distribué nos emplois du temps, que nous partagions tous les trois les mêmes cours, mis à part deux ou trois options facultatives que j'avais décidé de prendre, en tant qu'intello-en-chef.

Trêve d'ironie, nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers notre première salle de cours, à savoir mon pire cauchemar : _les mathématiques_. De plus, notre professeur, Mr Varner, traîne derrière lui une réputation de professeur tyrannique.

_Bah dis donc, il semblerait que tu aie tiré le gros lot, ma vieille_, pensais-je.

En rentrant, je remarque qu'il y a beaucoup plus de monde que dans une classe normale, mais ne faisant pas attention à ce détail insignifiant, je m'installe à côté de Ben et Angela. Quelque secondes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, et un drôle d'homme habillé d'un costume bien trop ample fait son entrée dans la salle, puis se dirige vers l'estrade où est installé un bureau datant de l'âge de pierre. La classe se tait rapidement, alors que l'homme entame la conversation :

- Bien, comme vous devez vous en douter, je suis Mr Varner, votre professeur de mathématiques. Cette année de seconde est assez spéciale car vous serez séparés par groupes de niveau, que je vais déterminer dès aujourd'hui.

Je sens déjà les grimaces sur les jolis minois de mes gentils petits camarades, déçus d'être séparés de leurs amis.

De plus, si vous avez des options facultatives, tous les niveaux seront mélangés, continue-t-il. Mais nous allons tout de suite passer à la répartition des groupes.

Sans surprise, je me retrouve dans le groupe possédant le meilleur niveau, en compagnie d'Angela.

A nouveau, la sonnerie retentit, et je me dirige, seule cette fois-ci, dans mon cours de littérature avancée. Car mon plus grand rêve serait de travailler en tant que directrice de la plus grande maison d'édition du pays, Volturi Books. La littérature est ma passion. Pour moi, un bon livre peut guérir toute la peine, et ramener la paix dans le monde. Mais je sais que du haut de mes quatorze ans, je suis prise pour une utopiste. Je voudrais simplement prouver au monde entier que l'âge n'est qu'un nombre, et qu'un « enfant » de mon âge peut très bien avoir les mêmes capacités de réflexion qu'un « adulte » d'une vingtaine d'années. M'enfin, pour le moment, je dois simplement suivre mes cours avec assiduité, et réussir mon lycée, afin de pouvoir intégrer le programme avancé de l'université la plus prestigieuse du pays, voire du monde : Harvard.

Je suis tirée de mes réflexions quand j'arrive près de ma salle de cours. Et là, c'est le choc, Edward Cullen est assis à côté du seul siège libre.

_Foutu nouveau programme._

Et bien, cette année s'annonce très prometteuse.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu que le premier. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

Bisous Bisous

Ju' (in the Heaven)


	3. My English Classmate

_****_Bonsoir à toutes !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre plus long que les autres :) Même si suite à vos reviews, vous préférez apparemment des chapitres plus courts et réguliers. Donc cette fiction risque de prendre des allures de drabble.

Je remercie évidemment ma béta MissClaire29.

Et, au passage, comme dans tous mes chapitres, la plupart des personnages, mis à part deux ou trois, sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec, même si _My Sophomore Year _m'appartient !

Donc, on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

_**My English Classmate**_

_(Love you like a love song – Glee Cast)_

Mon pire cauchemar, ou bien mon plus beau rêve, car je ne saurais le déterminer, se déroulait juste sous mes yeux ébahis. Edward Cullen était assis au premier rang, près de la fenêtre, à côté de la seuleplace libre de cette foutue salle. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient comme toujours en bataille, et une mèche rebelle tombait sur ses prunelles. Son nez était droit et fort, et même si c'était le détail physique que je préférais le moins chez lui, il restait quand même parfait. Sa mâchoire carrée et masculine donnait à ses traits des allures de dieu grec, ou le faisait ressembler à ces mannequins que l'on ne voit que sur les publicités des grandes marques de parfum de luxe. Un peu comme « _luxure »_. Oui, même pour une fille de quatorze ans, ce mec était un appel aux péchés capitaux. Je me sentais tellement banale à côté de ses habits de créateur, dans mon jean et mes converses. Mes yeux chocolats semblaient ternes comparés aux deux perles qui luisaient dans son regard. Le seul avantage que je pensais avoir et qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir était ma poitrine assez généreuse, héritée de ma grand mère maternelle. Mais je ne faisais pas le poids face à sa perfection.

_SOS, le cœur de Bella est en danger, est-il possible d'avoir une attaque cardiaque à quatorze ans ?_

_Maudit retard. Maudit nouveau programme. Maudit mannequin._

En m'installant, je sentis le regard vert brûlant d'Edward sur ma peau et je priais pour que mon professeur de littérature avancée, Mr Anderson, comme la plupart des autres membres du corps enseignant, change nos places dès son arrivée dans la salle. Mais il n'en fit rien, et prit rapidement la parole :

« Eh bien, je vois que chacun a déjà trouvé son partenaire pour l'année ! Car, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, cette année vous travaillerez par groupe de deux uniquement, avec votre voisin, et les binômes ne seront pas interchangeables, donc assurez-vous de rester en harmonie avec votre moitié, et ne vous entretuez pas avant les examens de fin d'année ! » Dit-il dans un grand rire.

Cet homme avait vraiment l'air bizarre.

« Monsieur, est-ce que je pourrais être avec mon petit ami ? » Demanda une voix nasillarde provenant du fond de la classe. Voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Tanya Denali, l'incontournablepetite amie d'Edward.

« Eh bien, mademoiselle Denali, il semblerait que monsieur Cullen ici présent soit installé à côté d'une jeune élève de seconde, qui, selon son dossier, a un excellent niveau, par conséquent je ne vois aucune raison à ce qu'il change de partenaire. »

« Peut être qu'Edward n'a pas envie de s'installer à côté d'une gamine ! De plus, elle est arrivée après lui, il n'a pas choisi d'être avec elle ! »

« Mademoiselle Denali, ne soyez pas stupide, c'est non, l'affaire est réglée, j'en suis sincèrement désolé ! »

J'entendis Tanya soupirer au loin.

« Donc, comme j'allais vous le demander avant d'être interrompu par cette charmante mademoiselle Denali, vous devez vous présenter à votre partenaire ! Ce sera votre premier travail de l'année, il vous faudra être capable d'écrire une biographie et un texte descriptif à propos de lui ou d'elle avant la fin de la semaine, et vous serez, bien sûr, notés ! Vous pouvez commencer dès maintenant, vous disposez de toute l'heure, et de toute la semaine, bien sûr ! »

Je me retournais vers Edward en rougissant. Il prit le premier la parole, me souriant :

« Re-bonjour Bella ! », rigola-t-il. « Moi c'est Edward Cullen, dix-sept ans. Né le vingt juin à Chicago, dans l'Illinois. J'habite à Forks depuis mes quinze ans, soit il y a deux ans. J'ai deux frères et sœurs, Emmett et Alice, qui rentrent en seconde cette année, ils sont jumeaux. Comme tu as dû le deviner, ma copine s'appelle Tanya. Quant à mon père, il est médecin, et marié à ma mère, qui travaille chez Volturi Books ! Allez, à toi ! »

« Oui, re-bonjour, c'est le cas de le dire », dis-je en rougissant. « Bon, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis Bella Swan, quatorze ans. Née le treize septembre à Forks, Washington ». Son regard s'agrandit à cette révélation. « Umh, ouais, j'ai sauté une classe. J'ai toujours vécu ici. Je n'ai ni frères et sœurs, ni petit ami. Mes parents sont divorcés depuis quatre ans, je vis chez mon père, qui est le chef de la police. Et ma mère, qui était institutrice, est maintenant mariée à Phil Dwyer, le directeur de l'académie de médecine de Harvard et du Seattle Grace Hospital. » Finis-je.

« Beau palmarès dis-donc ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Ouais, si tu le dis ... » grommelais-je.

« Donc, je suppose que je suis en droit de te demander tes ambitions pour le futur, miss Swan ? »

« J'aimerais intégrer Harvard en programme avancé, pour travailler chez Volturi Books plus tard, et toi ? »

« Harvard est aussi mon rêve, même si je suis plus attiré par la Medical School. J'ai toujours voulu devenir neurochirurgien spécialisé en pédiatrie. Sauver des vies, c'est mon truc. Je suppose que je tiens ça de mon père. » Me répondit-il.

« Et après, tu t'étonnes devant mon palmarès, mais le tien risque d'être tout aussi impressionnant … Oh, j'y pense, si tu veux, je peux aller insister auprès du prof, pour que tu sois avec Tanya. Je veux dire, je ne voudrais pas déranger, et puis, on ne se connaît quasiment pas. »

« Oh, non, non ! Ne t'embête pas ! Tu sais, j'aime bien Tanya, elle est cool et tout, mais je suis en terminale, je ne vais pas passer ma vie avec elle. Puis il faut dire qu'elle peut être assez collante parfois, fit-il en insistant sur le mot 'collante'. Et j'adore apprendre à te connaître, je dois dire que pour ton âge, tu m'impressionnes, en plus, ce ne serait pas drôle avec elle, on a vite fait le tour de sa vie, tu sais ! »

Une petite minute. Edward-sexy-j'en-mangerais-bien-une-tranche-Cullen _aime _apprendre à me connaître ? Oh putain. Et je l'impressionne malgré mon âge ? Oh ben merde alors. Non mais n'y pense même pas Swan, il ne s'intéressera _jamais_ à toi de _cette _façon. Tu es son binôme pour l'année, il essaye juste d'être sympa. Voilà tout. Fini. Pas plus. No more. Nada.

« Allo, la terre à Bella ! Tu es avec moi ? »

« Oh, désolée, je réfléchissais. Tu disais ? »

« Si ça te dérange, tant pis, je demanderais à Anderson de changer ! »

« Non, pas de problème. Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas non plus d'être avec toi ! J'espère juste que je ne tomberais pas dessus plus souvent, je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je suis un danger public ! »

« Tu sais, ça ne me dérange absolument pas de sauver les jeunes princesses en détresse ! Et tu n'as pas du tout le physique d'une catastrophe ambulante. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Au fait, quel est l'heureux élu qui occupait tes pensées pour que tu rougisses à ce point ? »

Et là, c'est le début de la fin. _Oh mon dieu, Edward a dit que j'étais une princesse, et que je n'avais pas le physique d'une catastrophe ambulante. Putain de merde. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?_ J'eus l'impression que j'allais incendier le lycée, tellement je rougissais.

« Oh, personne en particulier ! »

_Enfin, si, toi._

« Bella, on ne me la fait pas, tu sais ! Je ne suis pas dupe ! Je finirais bien par savoir ! », Me dit-il en me gratifiant d'un des ces sourires en coin dont lui seul détient la recette secrète.

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu saches, parce que je pourrais bien être obligée de te tuer, ça serait dommage. Dix-sept ans, c'est assez court pour une vie. » Riais-je.

_Surtout pour la tienne._

« Oh, si c'est toi qui me tues, je ne penses pas que ce soit très grave. Ça aura été dix-sept ans de bonheur après tout. Tant pis, j'accepte. ».

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de rougir très légèrement, même si je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi.

Ce mec était aussi bizarre que moi.

Le problème, c'est qu'encore une fois, comme dans un rêve, la sonnerie nous sortit de notre bulle. Il me salua rapidement, je le vis quitter précipitamment la classe, et s'éloigner en direction d'un autre bâtiment. J'eus le sentiment qu'il était comme gêné et légèrement … bouleversé ? Choqué ? Surpris ? Bref, je ne saurais déterminer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête pour qu'il paraisse aussi songeur. Je quittai le cours en réfléchissant à cette heure qui avait été, à mon sens, très constructive.

Décidément, cette année de seconde me semblait vraiment très prometteuse.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre du jour :) J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser plein de reviews, parce que c'est vraiment SUPER motivant !

Merci pour vos mises en alertes, en favoris, etc ...

Au passage, je ne garantis pas la régularité des chapitres le week end, cela dépend de mes occupations. Il risque d'y en avoir un nouveau demain, mais je ne sais absolument pas pour dimanche ! ^^

Plein de bisous

Ju' (in the Heaven)


	4. Introducing my new friends

_****_Bonsoir à tous :) Tout d'abord, je m'excuse mille fois de mon retard, mais je n'ai pas pu poster hier.

Je remercie énormément ma béta MissClaire29 pour son super boulot sur ce chapitre. Parce que du boulot, il y en a ! Donc c'est grâce à elle que vous avez des supers chapitres :)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à S.M.

Donc, je vous retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

_**Introducing my new friends**_

_(Dance with Somebody – Glee Cast)_

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans une sorte de torpeur dont je ne pus me sortir, même Angela n'y arriva pas, pourtant elle avait tout tenté, des blagues jusqu'au chatouilles, en passant par les « Oh Bells, regarde, un dinosaure ! ». Le problème ? C'est que ce que j'aimais appeler « L'affaire Edward Cullen» occupait toutes mes pensées. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi après notre conversation, mon partenaire avait pris cet air troublé et s'était en quelque sorte enfui de la salle de cours. De plus, je ne voulais pas parler de ça avec ma meilleure amie devant Ben, car même si je lui faisais confiance, il demeurait tout de même un garçon, et il pourrait très bien tout lâcher par mégarde. Alors, quand Angie me questionna sur mon état second, je lui répondis :

- Écoute, Angela, je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi à la fin des cours, et je t'expliquerais tout. Mais par pitié, ne pose plus aucune question s'il te plaît.

- Très bien, mais je me fais du souci, Bells. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu sais, fit elle en haussant les épaules.

- Ce n'est rien de bien grave, je suis juste légèrement troublée, la rassurais-je.

Les cours d'histoire et de biologie se déroulèrent sans accroche. Cette année, les professeurs avaient l'air bel et bien déjantés mais pas méchants et encore moins tyranniques, peut être mis à part ce cher Mr Varner.

Je pense que la mauvaise impression que me donnait cet homme était décuplée par le fait que les mathématiques et moi n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

A la fin des cours de la matinée, -alors que je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria en compagnie de Ben et Angela- un petit lutin aux cheveux noirs me fonça dedans. Le choc fut si fort que nous fûmes toutes les deux propulsées au sol. Toutes les deux, car mon agresseur était une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre soixante. Ses cheveux étaient noir corbeau et très courts, dressés sur sa petite tête à la manière d'un hérisson, ou comme un feu d'artifice. Elle avait des yeux verts profonds, qui n'étaient pas sans me rappeler quelqu'un, mais sur l'instant, je ne sus déterminer qui. Quelques tâches de rousseur rehaussaient son petit nez en trompette. Elle était incroyablement bien habillée, des fringues de créateur très probablement.

Le lutin était accompagné d'un garçon qui lui ressemblait énormément, même si celui qui était avec elle -son frère jumeau probablement- mesurait quasiment le double de sa taille. Les cheveux du jeune homme étaient bouclés, noirs. Ses yeux étaient verts également, mais tiraient plus vers le noir. Il était musclé dans le genre armoire à glace bodybuildée, mais on devinait assez vite qu'il était en fait un gros nounours. Stoppant ma contemplation des deux individus, je tentais de me relever tant bien que mal. La jeune fille me tendit aussitôt sa main, et déversa littéralement d'une voix assurée :

- Salut ! Moi c'est Alice Cullen, excuse-moi de t'avoir bousculée, mais je ne faisais pas attention, je suis nouvelle en fait, avant j'étais dans un collège privé à Port Angeles, mais j'ai voulu venir rejoindre mon frère Edward, tu le connais ? Mais bien sûr que tu le connais, tout le monde connaît Edward ! Je suis en seconde, et j'ai quinze ans ! Et toi ? Au fait, lui c'est mon jumeau, Emmett ! Il est grand hein ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne mord pas ! Je suis sûre que nous allons devenir de grandes amies !

Je compris enfin d'où venaient ces yeux verts profonds et ces cheveux indomptables.

_Mais bien sûr, Edward t'avait parlé de ses frères et sœurs ! Et tu n'as même pas calculé à la vue de leurs yeux. Ce que tu peux être bornée Isabella !_ pensais-je.

- Al', respire bon sang ! », la gronda son frère.

- Euh … Salut … Moi c'est Bella Swan, j'ai quatorze ans », à l'instar de son frère, son regard s'agrandit. « Et je suis aussi en seconde. Et voilà Ben et Angela, qui sont avec moi.

- Oh, c'est super chouette! On doit bien avoir quelques cours en commun tous les cinq! Dit Emmett. Au fait, nous allions rejoindre Edward à la cafétéria, ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ?

- Avec plaisir ! N'est-ce pas Bells ? Répondit aussitôt Angela avec un grand sourire qui en disait long.

Je rougis mais acceptai la proposition. J'allais devoir passer mon repas avec Edward, qui m'avait carrément fui il y a quelques heures à peine.

Angela était bien sûr au courant de mon béguin pour Edward. Bon sang ce que j'avais pu parler de lui pendant des heures. L'année dernière, je l'avais forcée à faire des escapades au lycée, qui se transformait vite en missions secrètes, tellement la peur de nous faire attraper par un surveillant, ou même pire, le principal, était présente. Nous ne nous étions jamais fait attraper, mais à chaque fois nous étions mortes de trouille. Je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas pour ma pseudo obsession, mais cet été nous avions eu une discussion pour le moins tendue sur le «sujet Edward», qui avait failli mal se finir.

**-Flash Back- **

J'étais au téléphone avec Angie, et la conversation avait dérivé sur nos béguins respectifs. Elle me racontait à quel point elle était heureuse avec Ben, et combien elle en était éperdument amoureuse. Quand, d'un coup, elle me dit :

« Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais aller parler à Edward à la rentrée, maintenant que vous serez dans le même bâtiment et tout. Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aime, et lui proposer de vous voir autre part qu'au bahut dans l'année. Il a l'air d'être un gars bien, je suis sûre qu'il acceptera. »

« Angie, je te l'ai déjà rappelé cent fois. Je n'aime pas Edward. Il est juste un béguin de passage. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. En plus, nous avons trois ans de différence ! C'est peut être rien quand on est adulte, mais à notre âge, tu te rends compte ? Et je tiens à te rappeler qu'il sort avec Tanya ! Conclusion : il ne fera jamais attention à moi ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Bella. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Regarde, j'ai tenté le coup avec Ben, et ça marche à merveille ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Le sujet est clos. Je n'irais pas voir Edward Cullen, ni aujourd'hui, ni à la rentrée, ni aucun jour d'ailleurs ! Compris ? »

**-Fin du Flash Back-**

Après notre discussion, elle avait râlé, mais avait compris, et elle n'avait plus tenté le coup. Mais je sentais qu'aujourd'hui, elle prendrait sa revanche, car je devais bien l'admettre, même sans le connaître, j'aimais Edward. Angela n'était pas forte physiquement. En fait, elle me rappelait Alice avec des cheveux plus longs et des yeux marron. Mais quand elle tenait quelque chose, elle n'en démordait pas, et aujourd'hui, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Cette fois-ci, mon plan pour éviter au maximum mon étrange mais si parfait partenaire de littérature avancée, tombait à l'eau, car si je ne voulais plus qu'il réagisse comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui, je devais l'éviter. Et connaissant Angela, ça ne serait pas la dernière fois que mes plans seraient sabotés. Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sens, lui faisant comprendre que nous aurions une explication ce soir, mais je suivis mes nouveaux amis en direction de la cafétéria. Et cette journée était loin d'être terminée.

_Fais bonne figure, ne te casses pas la figure, souris, réponds, fais pas ta maladroite_, m'insufflais-je en silence. _Pour qui vas-tu passer sinon ?_

Jurant par la pensée de bien me conduire, j'avais plus que hâte de finir cette journée car je n'en pouvais déjà plus…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, parce que c'est la seule chose qui nous prouve que vous aimez ou pas, et qui nous permet d'avoir votre avis !

Je ne pense pas poster demain ni mardi, on verra, ce sera certainement mercredi. Parce que les révisions du brevet commencent '(arghhh) ^^ Et je ne sais pas si mes profs seront de bonne humeur cette semaine, espérons juste qu'ils ne me donneront pas trop de boulot ^^

Gros Bisous

Ju' (in the Heaven)


	5. Note : IMPORTANT

Bonjour à tous,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser. J'avais promis de poster mercredi, mais je n'ai pas pu, car dès lundi j'ai été très malade, et cela a nécessité mon hospitalisation. Pour une nuit, certes, mais je n'ai pas dormi, et aujourd'hui encore je suis assez fatiguée. Je vous ai écrit un petit chapitre, qui est actuellement à la correction. Mais ce n'est rien de bien grand, et je vous PROMETS de me rattraper très bientôt. De toute façon, les publications deviendront plus fréquentes et longues durant les vacances car je ne devrais pas beaucoup m'absenter.

Je passe aussi pour vous dire que j'ai passé la fiction en rating M car je ne pense pas écrire de lemons pour le moment, je m'en sens purement incapable, mais on verra comment cela va évoluer. Et mon langage peut être parfois assez vulgaire, donc on n'est jamais trop prévoyant !

Je vous embrasse et on se retrouve dans le week end ;)

Ju' (in the Heaven)


	6. Misunderstood

_****_Bonsoir à tous !

Je suis sincèrement désolée, ce chapitre est court, mais je l'ai écrit à ma sortie de l'hôpital. Je me rattrape la semaine prochaine, promis !

Je remercie MissClaire29 pour sa correction. Les persos sont à S.M

* * *

_**Misunderstood**_

A peine entrée dans la cafétéria, je repérai immédiatement la table où Edward et Tanya étaient déjà installés. Emmett leur fit un grand signe, et quand Edward leva la tête, je vis comme de la déception dans son regard. On aurait qu'une présence le dérangeait. Comme la mienne, par exemple.

_Arrête de tout ramener à toi, Bella._, pensais-je.

Je sentais que ce repas n'allait pas être de tout repos, et n'ayant pas très faim, je pris seulement une bouteille de soda.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés au niveau de la table à laquelle nous allions manger, je fus soudain prise d'un malaise et hésitai. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, même si mes amis étaient avec moi. Edward me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, contrairement au cours de littérature avancée, où il m'avait tout de suite détendue. Alice me sortit de mes pensées :

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Assieds-toi ! »

« Alice, je ne pense pas que je devrais m'incruster. Toi et Emmett mangez avec votre frère, en famille ! Je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit ravi que Ben, Angela et moi, nous mêlons de vos affaires. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Vous ne dérangez pas ! N'est-ce pas Edward ? » Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Je suppose qu'elle avait vu qu'il ne faisait rien pour me mettre à l'aise.

Bref, il finit par hocher les épaules.

Honnêtement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si distant, si froid. Son comportement envers moi avait radicalement changé en deux heures, passant de amical et avenant à celui d'un vrai putain d'enfoiré. Il avait été arrogant envers moi durant tout le repas. Mais bizarrement, il ne l'avait pas été avec Angela, Ben, ou encore son frère et sa sœur. De plus, il avait passé tout son temps à peloter Tanya, sa petite-amie. Il me dégoûtait profondément et sincèrement. Je le connaissais depuis une heure à peine, et je n'avais pas la prétention de prétendre le connaître, mais je ne le pensais pas comme ça. Je devais faire avec, et même si cette attitude m'affectait au plus haut point, ce qui n'aurait pourtant pas dû, je tentai de rester impassible.

A la fin du déjeuner, je levais et prétendis avoir quelque chose à faire pour aller bouder dans mon coin. Mais quand j'allais sortir, Edward sembla se réveiller et m'appela. Je me retournai et tentais de prendre un air le plus mauvais possible. Il prît la parole sur un ton froid, presque glacial :

« Écoute, on n'a pas discuté du devoir de littérature avancée. »

Je le coupai :

« Le prof a dit qu'on devait se voir, donc comme tu veux, chez moi si tu préfères »

« Honnêtement Bella, je ne préfèrerais pas. J'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et la littérature avancée ne me permet que de gagner des points aux examens de fin d'année, donc j'allais te proposer de t'écrire des infos sur moi, et à toi de les mettre en forme, et pareil pour toi, cela te convient ? »

Sa proposition me choqua un peu, je ne voulais pas sembler égoïste, mais il ne s'était pas demandé si le cours était important pour moi, ou ce genre de choses. Il était vraiment un connard. J'explosais :

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu préfèrerais être avec Tanya. Bosser avec une gamine ne te convient pas. Très bien. Ta solution me va très bien. De cette façon, ce sera limpide pour le prof qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé en dehors d'ici, et on aura une moyenne de merde. Tu t'en fous peut être, mais moi non ! En fait, tu es comme ces autres gens populaires Edward. Juste quelqu'un de minable. »

Sur ces mots, je partis rapidement. J'avais peut être réagi assez violemment et excessivement, mais c'était dans mon tempérament. Je ne connaissais quasiment pas Edward, mais il suffisait que les gens soient hautains et je rentrais dans un état excessif. Je supportais beaucoup de choses, mais pas les gens vaniteux, hautains et égoïstes. Je me réfugiai aux toilettes pour me rafraîchir et je fis un petit tour dans la forêt derrière le lycée afin de me calmer. M'énerver n'était jamais très bon pour moi.

Peu après, je retrouvais Angela en Histoire, et elle me questionna sur mon départ précipité, et l'air soi-disant blessé d'Edward à son retour de notre discussion. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien voulu leur dire. Je dis à Angela que je lui raconterais tout quand elle viendrait chez moi après les cours, sans Ben. Le cours se passa bien, les guerres françaises m'intéressaient peu.

Pour notre dernier cours, nous avions Biologie avec Alice, Emmett et Ben. Nous avions une manipulation à faire, et je me retrouvais avec Angie et Ali' tandis que Ben et Emmett étaient avec Mike Newton, un garçon qui avait le béguin pour moi depuis la maternelle et aujourd'hui encore, persistait à m'inviter à tous les bals que le lycée organisait. Avec les filles, nous avions convenu de nous retrouver chez moi après les cours, car Alice aussi m'avait questionné sur son frère, et je savais que malgré leur lien de parenté, elle était quelqu'un de confiance et ne révèlerait rien. Elle était devenue, en une journée, au même rang qu'Angela, ma meilleure amie, et je pouvais tout leur dire.

Au final, cette journée avait été riche en émotions et bouleversements. Moi qui étais une fille plutôt solitaire, n'ayant qu'Angela, je m'étais fait des amis. J'avais parlé à Edward, mais nos relations n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme. Et même si je m'étais emportée, j'espérais que cela s'arrangerait entre nous et que je pourrais comprendre son attitude si étrange.

Il pleuvait dehors, alors que j'attendais que mon père qui devait venir me chercher avant que mes amies viennent à la maison. Je traversais la route pour atteindre notre point de rendez-vous, quand j'entendis un fort coup de klaxon. Un choc, puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un bon petit cliffy ! Mais il était nécessaire, je vous le jure !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Plein de bisous. Take care.

Ju' (in the Heaven)


	7. When I woke up

_****_Bonsoir (ou bon matin) à tous ! Comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre de _My Sophomore Year_ ! Et, vu que j'ai ralenti la fréquence de publication, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Milles mercis à MissClaire29, ma béta éclair !

Les persos sont évidemment à S.M (E_t je viens de me rendre compte qu'à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre, elle rêvait d'Edward et Bella dans la clairière ! Espérons que je sois inspirée cette nuit ! ^^)_

On se retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

_**When I woke up**_

_(Perfect World – Gossip)_

Je me réveillai dans un endroit blanc. Tellement blanc que ça en était éblouissant. Ma tête me faisait extrêmement mal, et j'avais l'impression que mon corps avait été remplacé par une sorte de sac de farine. A côté de moi, je sentis une personne bouger, puis me parler :

- Bella ? Oh mon dieu, tu es réveillée ! Enfin ! Ne bouges pas, je sonne pour qu'on vienne s'occuper de toi.

Je reconnus cette voix comme appartenant à mon père.

- Pa … Pa … Où … est-ce qu'on … est ?Tentais-je d'articuler. J'attrapais avec difficulté la bouteille d'eau à côté de moi, et bus quelques gorgées afin de pouvoir parler correctement.

- Nous sommes à l'hôpital chérie. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Je me souviens d'avoir traversé pour te rejoindre et te dire qu'Alice et Angela venaient à la maison, entendu un klaxon, puis une sorte de choc, mais franchement, je ne me souviens de rien d'autre, papa. Mais, quelle heure il est ? Ma voix était plus claire maintenant.

- On t'a donné de la morphine, donc tu as beaucoup dormi. Il est neuf heures du matin ma belle.

Un médecin entra. C'était un homme de l'âge de mon père, mais il était assez beau. Brad Pitt et Johnny Depp pouvaient aisément aller se rhabiller. Il était blond, plutôt grand, avec des traits fins mais plutôt anguleux. Il semblait musclé pour un médecin. Mais ce qui fît que je connus immédiatement son identité, sans même l'avoir rencontré une fois, fut son regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude étincelant. J'étais quasiment sûre qu'ils pouvaient se voir dans la nuit. Le médecin qui m'était attitré était donc le Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Franchement, je me demandais si cette famille ne me poursuivait pas aujourd'hui. Enfin, depuis hier, me corrigeais-je. Je fus tirée de ma réflexion quand le médecin me parla :

- Bonjour Isabella, je suis le docteur Cullen, et c'est moi qui te suis durant ton petit séjour parmi nous !

- Pas trop long, le séjour, j'espère ? Non, parce que j'aime vraiment cet hôpital, mais il serait dommage que d'autres personnes ne puissent pas profiter de vos délicieux repas, ironisais-je.

J'avais plusieurs fois testé le service de restauration de l'hôpital de Forks, à cause de ma gaucherie légendaire, mais les essais n'avaient pas été concluants.

- Ce serait dommage en effet, me répondit le docteur dans un sourire. Mais je te rassure, d'ici demain tu seras remise sur pieds. Les examens n'ont révélé aucun traumatisme crânien, tu t'es seulement évanouie sous le choc. Tu as une légère entorse, mais rien de plus, te voilà en pleine forme !

- Merci docteur Cullen ! Vous venez d'illuminer ma journée ! Moi-même je ne savais pas si j'étais sarcastique ou pas.

- De rien, Isabella, dit-il dans un rire. Oh, et, par pitié, appelles moi Carlisle. Tu es amie avec mes enfants, après tout.

_Pas tous vos enfants_; pensais-je.

- D'accord Carlisle. Mais je vous en supplie, moi c'est Bella, pas Isabella.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Donc, Bella pourra sortir demain ? Nous interrompit mon père.

- Si son état reste stable, je ne vois pas d'objection à ce qu'elle sorte. Nous n'avons pas détecté de problème sérieux.

- Merci, vous me rassurez docteur. J'avoue que Bella a l'habitude de me faire des frayeurs, mais jamais de cette ampleur.

- Bien. Je dois vous laisser maintenant, j'ai d'autres cas plus graves à voir, sans vouloir t'offenser, Bella.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, Carlisle.

- Au passage, Alice et Emmett vont venir te voir dans la matinée. Edward est sincèrement désolé, il te rendra visite ce soir certainement, il avait cours.

Je ne pensais franchement pas qu'Edward viendrait, et encore moins qu'il était désolé. Mais je remerciai tout de même Carlisle, qui quitta ma chambre, pour me laisser seule avec mon père et mes questions. Cela me tourmenta tellement que je décidai de poser la question qui me brûlait la langue :

- Papa, je me demandais, tu sais qui m'a renversé ? Je ne me souviens vraiment de rien. C'est assez déstabilisant.

Mon père souffla, mais me répondit tout de même :

- Eh bien, je suppose que je te dois le récit de ce qui s'est passé durant ton inconscience. Tu préfères la version longue ou courte ?

- Contentes-toi de me dire qui m'a renversé, et les circonstances. Tu me donneras les détails à la fin.

- C'est Edward Cullen qui t'as renversée.

Je fus assez choquée. Je pensais qu'Edward m'en voulait, mais au point de tenter de me tuer ? Je ne le pensais pas comme ça. Mais la journée d'hier m'avait servi de leçon, et je ne me fiais plus vraiment aux apparences.

- Je connais ce regard, Bella. Je te jure qu'Edward ne l'a pas fait exprès. Mon dieu, il était tellement paniqué lorsque je l'ai eu au téléphone ! Je me suis fait énormément de souci, et apparemment, il était dans le même état que moi. Son acte n'était pas volontaire du tout, et après examen de la scène d'accident, on a découvert qu'il a glissé dans une flaque, et malgré qu'il ait freiné, il t'a renversé. Il s'en veut tellement. Je pense que c'est un bon gamin, et son frère et sa sœur sont aussi très bien, même si Emmett me semble assez casse-cou. Il a passé la soirée ici, et il voulait rester avec toi jusqu'à ton réveil, mais je l'ai renvoyé chez lui. Ton état n'était pas préoccupant selon les médecins. Quand vous êtes arrivés, car il a pris l'ambulance avec toi, on l'a entendu crier dans tout l'hôpital que les médecins devaient se dépêcher. Il était très inquiet, Bella, je te le jure.

J'étais très étonnée. Lors de notre dernière rencontre avant mon accident, il avait été un vrai connard, et voilà qu'il s'occupait de moi, maintenant. Je notai intérieurement de demander à Alice un exemplaire du manuel fourni avec son frère, parce que là, j'étais vraiment perdue. Edward Cullen était pour moi une équation impossible à résoudre, et Dieu seul sait à quel point je détestais les maths.

- Ok, papa, c'est bon, j'ai compris la leçon. Maintenant, je suis encore fatiguée et j'aimerais bien me reposer, si cela ne te dérange pas. On reparlera de mon accident plus tard, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème, de toute façon, j'attendais que tu te réveilles pour partir au poste. Pas qu'on ait une affaire importante, c'est tellement rare, mais tu sais comment sont les chefs du commissariat général de Seattle, de vrais emmerdeurs.

Il embrassa mon front délicatement puis sortit de ma chambre, me laissant seule à mes interrogations. A quoi était dû ce changement si soudain dans l'attitude d'Edward ? Je décidai de ne pas me torturer plus l'esprit et après avoir -difficilement certes- vidé ma tête, je m'endormis rapidement.

Je fus réveillée par des coups frappés à la porte. Doucement, je dis à mes visiteurs d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Alice et Emmett. Ce dernier prit la parole :

- Eh ! Tinkerbells, ma petite fée clochette ! Tu nous as fait une grosse frayeur, tu sais ? Et ne dis pas que c'est la faute d'Eddie, hein ! Je sais très bien que tu t'es jetée sous ses roues pour qu'il te remarque ! Pourquoi c'est toujours Eddie qui a toutes les filles ? Ali', tu le sais toi ?

La seule réponse qu'il eût fut une tape derrière la tête de la part d'Alice.

- Aïe, ça fait mal, pixie !

- Tinkerbells ? C'est quoi ce surnom à la con Emmy Bear ? T'es sérieux là ? Et, Emmy, tu te rends compte que tu viens de me démasquer ? Parce qu'en fait, je suis tellement amoureuse d'Edward et obsédée par lui, que j'ai fait exprès pour qu'il me remarque, et qu'il réalise l'ampleur de son amour pour moi, je l'avoue. Parce qu'il m'aime, mais il ne le sait juste pas encore ! Mon obsession est si importante, que je le traque jour et nuit, je surveille votre maison, et je sais où il est à chaque instant !

- Bon, et si on redevenait sérieux ? Nous proposa Alice. Tu nous a vraiment fait peur, Bella. Je n'ai jamais vu mon grand frère dans un tel état pour une fille. On aurait dit qu'il était tiraillé de tous les côtés, et que te voir inconsciente le rendait extrêmement malheureux.

- Alice, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler d'Edward en ce moment, d'accord ? Je vais bien, c'est l'essentiel. Au fait, Angela n'a pas pu venir ?

- Non, et elle en est désolée, mais elle a été chargée d'accueillir les deux nouveaux, qui, au passage, ressemblent à des top models. Le garçon est vraiment super mignon ! Je suis sûre que je vais arriver à lui mettre le grappin dessus.

- Ouais, et la fille a des nichons carrément canons ! Pour une fille blonde sans cerveau, ça compense.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale misogyne Emmett Cullen ! M'exclamais-je.

- Miso-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ton truc, Bella ?

- Ouais, et après ce sont les blondes qui n'ont pas de cerveau, dit Alice. Mais toi, ce n'est pas mieux. Tu ne réfléchis qu'avec ton cerveau d'en bas !

- Tu es brune, Alice, tu n'es pas censée défendre les blondes ! S'indigna Emmett.

- Mon dieu, Bella, je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose. Il me désespère !

- Emmett, j'ai une idée ! Tu pourrais essayer de la fermer juste une minute, histoire de voir comment ça fait ? Tu serais un ange ! Dis-je.

Après notre discussion assez animée, Alice me fit un rapide bilan des potins du lycée, puisque même si elle était nouvelle, elle était au courant de tout. Ce matin, avant les cours, Tanya avait piqué une crise de jalousie à Edward car il m'avait accompagnée à l'hôpital au lieu de se rendre chez elle. Edward l'avait, semblait-il, calmée en lui rappelant que j'avais trois ans de moins que lui, et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il sorte avec moi. Devant Alice, je ne dis rien, mais intérieurement, cela me blessa quelque peu. Encore une fois, mon âge était une barrière. Edward ne semblait pas comprendre que chez certaines personnes, l'âge n'est qu'un simple nombre, et que parfois, il faut regarder au-delà de ce nombre. Une fois de plus, il me décevait, même si je pouvais comprendre son point de vue. Mais tout de même, quand un garçon qui vous plaît vous rejette en quelque sorte, c'est assez douloureux. Mis à part cette petite altercation, il n'y avait rien de nouveau au lycée selon Alice. Nous étions à peine le deuxième jour de cours, et les gens n'osaient pas encore lancer des rumeurs, qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses. Je ne me faisais pas beaucoup de souci pour ma propre personne, car les rumeurs me touchaient rarement, j'étais la petite intello sans histoire.

Au bout d'une heure à discuter, Emmett et Alice partirent car s'ils avaient eu un trou de deux heures dans la matinée à cause d'un professeur absent dès la rentrée, ils devaient reprendre les cours juste avant le déjeuner.

A midi, mon père eût la gentillesse de m'apporter un sandwich. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir supporter le repas de l'hôpital, car rien qu'à le voir, j'en avais eu la nausée.

Je passai l'après midi à rêvasser et regarder la télé, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. J'étais encore fatiguée et j'étais incapable de bouger d'un poil. J'étais tout de même sortie tant bien que mal de mon lit pour faire un brin de toilette, et le résultat était effrayant, j'avais des bleus de partout, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux malgré mes longues heures de sommeil, et une sorte d'attelle à la cheville, qui me faisait trainer les pieds, de plus, j'avais des béquilles a prendre avec moi pendant deux semaines, bref, l'horreur. Après un rapide contrôle, l'infirmière m'avait informée que Carlisle passerait dans la fin d'après-midi pour vérifier mon état et confirmer ma sortie du lendemain.

Comme promis, un coup fut frappé à la porte de ma chambre vers dix sept heures. Carlisle entra, mais il ne referma pas directement la porte derrière lui, et Edward apparut à sa suite, un air désolé sur son visage. On aurait dit qu'il s'en voulait réellement. Mais il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, il ne m'avait pas renversé volontairement, et de plus, il ne m'appréciait pas vraiment. Carlisle commença à parler :

- Alors, Bella, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée aujourd'hui ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Moi, ennuyée ? Mais jamais Carlisle ! Mon après midi a été géniale ! J'ai tenté de prendre une douche, chose impossible avec cette attelle de malheur. Je me suis –pour être polie – cassé la figure au moins cent fois. Résultat : j'ai super mal à ma cheville et je suis crevée. En plus, mon père a dû me porter un sandwich, parce que le repas d'ici est immangeable et me file la nausée rien qu'en le regardant. Mais sinon tout va bien.

Une fois de plus, j'ironisais, mais la présence d'Edward me perturbait. Quelle face de sa personnalité allais-je avoir en face de moi aujourd'hui ? Bad Edward, ou Angel Edward ? Carlisle rigola, puis dit :

- Je te comprends. Au fait, je t'avais dit qu'Edward passerait ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir, il n'osait pas rentrer.

J'hochai la tête, amusée de la soudaine timidité de ce garçon pourtant si arrogant hier lors du déjeuner, et le verdict quant à quelle face d'Edward j'aurais le droit tomba :

- Salut Bella, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Bien, l'ange Edward était visiblement de sortie. Ce mec était carrément bipolaire.

- Salut Edward, répondis-je assez sèchement, je dois l'avouer.

Carlisle vérifia rapidement mon état, avant de déclarer :

- Bon, les jeunes, je vais vous laisser. Bella, tu es en presque parfait état, tu pourras donc sortir d'ici demain aux premières heures du matin. Au fait, je finis mon service dans une heure, je te ramène Ed' ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît. J'ai laissé ma voiture à Maman, elle devait aller faire les courses.

Ok, une heure en compagnie d'Edward Cullen. Je ne savais franchement pas comment j'allais gérer ça.

* * *

Voilà ! Ce chapitre n'est pas non plus super long, je dois l'avouer, mais un chapitre plus long aurait certainement été bâclé.

Je tenais aussi à vous dire que je réfléchis actuellement à trois projets qui devraient naître dans l'été, et j'hésite entre les mettre sous forme d'OS ou de fiction. Donc si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous préférez, ce serait pas mal.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, ça réchauffe le coeur ! ^^

Plein de poutous

Ju' (in the Heaven)


	8. When everything becomes alright

_****_Hello à toutes :)

Je suis sincèrement désolée de mon retard, mais je suis en période pré-brevet, et j'ai du mal à écrire donc ...

Mais me voilà !

Il n'y aura pas de post ni la semaine prochaine, ni celle d'après. Mais ensuite je serais en vacances, donc ce sera parfait.

Je remercie MissClaire29 et tous les gens qui seront passés par là.

Les persos sont à S.M

_**When everything becomes alright**_

Nous nous évitions du regard depuis une durée indéterminée, mais le temps me semblait très long. Je n'osais pas parler, ou plutôt je n'en avais pas envie. Edward ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche non plus, il semblait extrêmement gêné. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était à cause de l'accident, ou de notre pseudo-dispute, car notre affrontement ne pouvait pas être qualifié de dispute, nous n'étions même pas amis, seulement de simples connaissances. Je me décidais à parler :

- Écoutes Edward, il est totalement inutile que tu viennes me voir parce que tu te sens coupable. J'ai bien compris ce que tu penses de moi, et c'est bien que tu viennes me voir pour garder ton image intacte, mais je ne suis pas dupe, d'accord ? Alors tu n'as qu'à aller boire un café en bas, revenir un peu avant que ton père n'arrive, sourire, et le tour est joué !

A ma remarque, il se tendit soudainement, et me lança :

- Isabella, je ne suis pas ici pour faire bonne figure, OK ? Si je voulais réparer ma conscience, j'aurais demandé de tes nouvelles à mon père, et me serais trouvé une excuse pour ne pas venir te rendre visite. Je t'aurais acheté une boîte de chocolat au Walmart du coin. Mais je suis ici pour m'excuser, je suis réellement désolé.

Premièrement, il m'avait appelé _Isabella, _et en faisant ça, il ne gagnait vraiment pas de points. Je dus quand même m'avouer que j'aimais la façon dont mon prénom sonnait dans sa bouche. Sa voix transpirait la culpabilité. Ce qui m'amenait au deuxièmement. Deuxièmement, je ne comprenais pas à cause de quoi il s'excusait. D'ailleurs, je lui fis bien comprendre :

- Mais désolé pour quoi ? Bon sang Edward, tu n'as pas pu contrôler ta voiture, point barre. Tu n'as pas été poursuivi par la justice, alors à part essayer de te racheter une conscience, je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu fais ici !

- Bella, je ne te connais pas vraiment, mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, malgré tout. Je t'apprécie, et je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi !

- C'est vrai que tu me l'as bien fait comprendre hier en début d'après-midi ! Ironisais-je encore une fois.

Je me rendais compte que je donnais beaucoup dans le sarcastique aujourd'hui. Ce devait être l'air morbide de ce foutu hôpital.

- Je … J'avais mes raisons. Mais je ne te déteste pas, bien au contraire. En plus, ma sœur t'adore, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te haïr.

- Très bien, tu avais tes raisons ! Je peux les entendre, alors ?

- Je … Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une … une bonne idée, bégaya-t-il.

- OK, donc je résume : Tu te comportes comme un connard envers moi, mais tu as tes raisons et tu ne me détestes pas. Parfait, superbe ! Mais tu sais quoi Edward ? Tant que nous ne nous serons pas expliqués, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu te soucies un minimum de moi. Seuls mes amis peuvent se soucier de moi. Or, tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné tes raisons, je ne pourrais pas te croire et te considérer comme un ami à part entière, m'énervais-je. Comme tu l'as si bien dit à Tanya, je suis peut-être une gamine de quatorze ans, certes, mais je ne me laisse pas prendre pour une conne.

Oups, je venais de gaffer et rougis furieusement. Au final, je pense que c'était lui le plus gêné dans l'histoire. Comme si il avait honte de ses propos. Il me répondit :

- OK, je vais te donner mes raisons, mais s'il te plaît, ne m'interromps pas, et ne me juges pas avant que j'aie terminé.

J'acquiesçai.

- Avant hier, je t'avais vu une ou deux fois, mais sans jamais te parler.

_Faux_, pensais-je, _tu as juste oublié que l'année dernière j'avais renversé mon plat plein de frites et de ketchup sur toi. Et que tu as été obligé de me parler._

- Mais quand on a discuté pendant le cours de littérature avancée, je me suis rendu compte que si tu étais en seconde, ce n'était pas pour rien. Tu es quelqu'un de très mature, comparé à moi, qui suis âgé de 17 ans. Et ça m'a un peu fait paniquer. On dit souvent que la différence d'âge gêne les gens. Je ne le pensais pas jusque là, mais c'est vrai. Tu m'as fait peur en quelque sorte, et j'ai dû me remettre en question, me demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi, pourquoi j'étais aussi immature comparé à toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_Pourquoi cherche-t-il à savoir ce qui ne va pas chez lui, alors que c'est moi qui suis différente ?_ me demandais-je.

-J'ai pris peur, et je t'ai rejeté. Mais j'ai réfléchi, et je pense maintenant que ça n'a pas d'importance. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître plus, parce que je suis sûr que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et j'ignore comment tu as appris ce que j'ai dit à Tanya, je suppose que c'est Alice qui te l'a répété, parce que je lui ai tout expliqué et elle était une vraie furie après ça. Mais je l'ai raconté à Tanya pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec elle, tu sais, on ne dirait pas, mais je pense que c'est une fille bien au fond.

- Ouais, je suppose que ça doit être une fille bien. Je ne la connais pas, donc ...

- Alors, tu veux bien me pardonner et tout recommencer à zéro ?

Le ton de sa voix était presque suppliant. J'avoue avoir eu légèrement pitié de lui sur le moment. Mais je me ressaisis rapidement.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas. Très bien, admettons que j'accepte ta proposition. Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne recommenceras pas à me traiter d'une telle façon à la prochaine occasion ?

- En temps normal, je suis quelqu'un qui tient ses paroles. J'avoue avoir déraillé, mais disons que tu pourrais me laisser une chance de te prouver que je peux être quelqu'un de bien, et normal.

- Une sorte de période d'essai, en somme ?

- Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

Il sourit sincèrement. Il était tellement beau que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Je ne devais pas m'accrocher, mais c'était trop tard.

- Alors, amis ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant encore plus que quelques secondes auparavant, ce qui me paraissait impossible.

- Très bien, amis ! Répondis-je en lui tendant la main timidement. Étonnamment, il refusa ma poignée de main, et déclara :

- Les amis se prennent dans les bras ! Et ne chipotes pas, Bella !

Je rougis, mais acquiesçai. Quand me prit dans ses bras, ce fut vraiment indescriptible. J'avais l'impression que des papillons décollaient et voletaient dans mon estomac, qu'un courant électrique me traversait. Son odeur était un mélange d'after-shave et de savon. C'était comme si j'étais enfin là où j'étais supposée être, comme si j'étais à la maison. Je respirai un grand coup son odeur nouvelle pour moi, mais à la fois si familière.

Lui semblait être bien aussi. Au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix en le pardonnant. Il avait agi avec impulsivité, et je pensais que peut être que le fait de se remettre en question lui avait fait du bien, pas forcément par rapport à nos relations, mais le fait de se remettre en question faisait toujours grandir, au final.

Après notre étreinte, nous discutâmes un moment de choses et d'autres, de sujets sans réelle importance, puis je lui racontai ma vie, notamment le départ de ma mère, principal événement qui m'avait marqué dans mon enfance. Et même si officiellement je faisais ça pour le devoir de littérature avancée, cela me fit du bien d'en parler.

A son tour, il me raconta ses différents déménagements, dus à sa mère, qui était chargée d'implanter Volturi Books partout dans le monde, et à son père, qui changeait fréquemment d'hôpital. Heureusement, ils étaient installés quasiment définitivement à Forks. Sans la connaître, j'admirais déjà Esmé Cullen, qui travaillait, à mon sens, pour la meilleure maison d'éditions du pays, si ce n'est du monde, mais je n'étais plus trop étonnée, la famille Cullen était une de ces familles que l'on retrouve dans les catalogues pour les cuisines, ou dans les publicités en tout genre, bref, la famille parfaite.

J'étais bien avec Edward, et c'était l'essentiel. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir lui pardonner aussi facilement, mais après tout, nous parlions d'Edward Cullen. Ce gars là pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait de moi. Dans ses mains, j'étais comme de la pâte à modeler.

Une heure plus tard, Edward et moi étions en train de discuter de nos goûts musicaux et cinématographiques, et je lui soutenais que les films de Disney, si l'on y réfléchissait bien, avaient tous une morale, et donnaient des leçons de vie. Edward s'exclama :

- Mais quelle morale trouves-tu dans _High School Musical_, ou pire : _Hannah Montana ?_ Ces films sont des daubes, voire pire, qui sont écrits par des utopistes qui sont nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ! En plus, les acteurs sont vraiment très, très mauvais !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Mais arrête ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! On n'insulte pas Zac Efron ! Je ne laisserais jamais passer ça ! En plus, bien sûr que ces films ont une morale, ils apprennent à ne pas lâcher, et ça marche, tu as la preuve de la ténacité que peut avoir une groupie de Disney Channel en face de toi ! fis-je en me désignant.

Ce fût à son tour de rire.

- OK, tu as peut-être raison, mais je reste campé sur mes positions : ces films craignent !

Nous fûmes interrompus dans notre conversation quand Carlisle frappa à la porte, je lui dis d'entrer. Il rentra, puis déclara :

- Ed', nous devons y aller, ta mère, ton frère et ta sœur vont nous attendre pour partir chez Tante Carmen et Oncle Eléazar.

Edward eût un air plutôt déçu, mais il acquiesça.

- Je sais que vous êtes déçus tous les deux, cela se voit à l'expression de votre visage. Mais Edward, elle sort demain, et tu peux très bien aller la voir chez elle aussi, enfin je pense, n'est-ce pas Bella ? Reprit Carlisle.

Je hochai la tête.

- Bien. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu hésitais à rentrer tout à l'heure. Apparemment votre petite heure s'est très bien passée.

- C'est une longue histoire Carlisle, et je crois que vous êtes pressés tous les deux, donc nous vous raconterons ça plus tard, pas vrai Edward ? Le coupais-je.

- Bella a totalement raison, en plus, tu connais tante Carmen et oncle Eléazar, Papa. Au moindre retard nous avons droit à un interrogatoire que même le père de Bella serait incapable de mener à son terme, plaisanta-t-il.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et un de ses sourires en coin, et automatiquement, je rougis, mais lui rendis son sourire. Il finit par s'approcher de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je crus que j'allais exploser. Puis il prit un bloc de papier posé sur la table de chevet à côté de mon lit, et sortit un stylo de sa poche. Il inscrivit quelque chose sur le papier puis me le tendit.

- Voilà mon numéro de portable, envoies moi un message quand je serais parti, comme ça, j'aurais aussi ton numéro. Et n'hésites surtout pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je passerais chez toi demain après que tu soies sortie d'ici, pour le devoir de littérature avancée. Je dirais au prof que je viens travailler chez toi, vu que tant que nos devoirs ne sont pas rendus, on ne commence pas les cours. Surtout par pitié, au moindre problème, téléphones-moi !

- Edward, respire. Tu me fais peur, on dirait Alice ! Carlisle, vous ne voudriez pas vérifier sa tension ?

- Parfois, Edward se branche sur la prise 2000 volts. Alice y est branchée en permanence, alors imagine nous en train de supporter ces deux-là. Quand Esmé était enceinte, elle sautait partout, je ne pouvais plus l'arrêter. Elle qui est pourtant si calme d'habitude.

- Ouille, je vous plains, grimaçais-je.

Edward me tira la langue comme un enfant de six ans.

- Non, mais sérieusement, repris-je. Edward, tout va bien aller, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas en sucre. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si cet hôpital était un ghetto ou quelque chose dans le genre, et qu'un gang de trafiquants de drogue allaient venir me kidnapper et m'échanger contre de la came.

Carlisle gloussa. Après tout, j'avais survécu quatorze ans sans lui, alors je pouvais bien tenir une nuit de plus.

- Allez, file avant que je ne te fasse sortir d'ici en te bottant le cul !

Il rît, mais sortit tout de même avec quelques difficultés. Je saluais Carlisle, et ils partirent.

Cela me faisait bizarre de voir l'énorme changement qui s'était opéré en Edward en une heure. Si j'écoutais ce que les gens disaient, il était très protecteur envers les personnes à qui il tenait. Je ne les avais pas crus car les personnalités des gens étaient souvent déformées, mais Edward semblait fidèle à l'image qu'on donnait de lui.

_Donc, cela veut dire qu'il tient à moi ?_ me questionnais-je.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'aurais pas de réponse à ma question avant le lendemain, ou même peut être jamais car je n'oserais jamais la poser : ce serait trop gênant et carrément déplacé.

Peu après, on me servit le repas, que je dus d'ailleurs avaler car mon père, malheureusement pour moi, était de garde pendant la soirée et la nuit. En plus d'être franchement dégoûtant - des pâtes dîtes _« al dente »_ qui n'étaient, pour le coup, absolument pas cuites et un steak qui était en fait remplacé par un frisbee, le stock de viande ne devant pas être assez important pour tous les patients de l'hôpital – ce repas était servi à la même heure que celui des poules.

Vers 19h30, alors qu'on débarrassait mon repas, je décidai d'envoyer un texto à Edward. Munie du petit papier qu'il m'avait donné et de mon téléphone portable - que mon père m'avait ramené, ainsi que quelques affaires lors de sa visite matinale – je composai son numéro, puis un texto :

_Salut Eddy :P J'espère que tu n'es pas encore mort d'ennui (ce serait dommage, tu pourrais encore me servir) ^^ Personnellement, je pense attaquer l'hôpital en justice. Je suis désolée, mais ton père risque de terminer au chômage. En même temps, ils tentent d'empoisonner les patients ! M'enfin bref, je ne t'embêtes pas plus. Passe le bonjour à Tante Carmen :P XoXo B._

* * *

__J''espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ;)

Bisous

Ju' (in the Heaven)


End file.
